It's Still There - A Collection of Fabrevans Oneshots
by It'sDemiNotLovato
Summary: A random collection of Fabrevans stories as they come at me. Rated M just in case.
1. Pacing

**My first Fabrevans fanfic so take it easy on me if it doesn't lead up to your expectations. Read, reviews are welcome too. Based on the Finchel wedding and Quinn's car crash.**

**Pacing**

"Oi, stop it, dude! You're making me nervous too!" Puck burst out.

Finn stopped pacing across the small room at the back of the church and started fidgeting with the cufflinks on his blazer instead. "I can't help it…" Finn mumbled, "I'm getting married."

Sam was sitting backwards on a nearby chair, tapping his fingers on the back of it in boredom throughout the whole ordeal. He couldn't stop all the thoughts racing through his head. He still felt rejected and hurt after Mercedes had left him hanging a few weeks ago. And on Valentine's Day of all days? Come on!

Sam ran his hands through his messy blonde hair before self-consciously smoothing it back into place.

He felt like an idiot. He didn't belong at this wedding, this celebration of love; it hurt too much. Sam couldn't face standing up at that alter and seeing Mercedes slowly walk down the aisle. It would prove the harsh reality of something Sam would probably never have with her.

Suddenly, something Quinn said to him when he returned back to William McKinley High School echoed in his mind. "But we're perfect together…" She'd said to him. He knew that was exactly how he felt about him and Mercedes.

Quinn… Sam had to go talk to her. She'd know what to say to make him feel better. After all, she was Quinn Fabray – perfect at everything.

Sam stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll be back," he announced to the other guys in the room who were too busy trying to deal with Finn's nerves.

Sam walked across the room just as the door swung open.

A pink-clad Tina gingerly stepped into the room, a hand covering her eyes. "Is everybody decent in here?" She asked the room, giggling.

There was a collection of groans at her flimsy joke as Mike called for her to come in.

Sam stood with his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out what Tina wanted. 'Probably a lucky kiss from Mike,' Sam smirked to himself.

Tina took her hand away, blinking slightly at the sudden light. "Sorry, guys," she said, "Rachel asked me to tell you that the wedding is delayed because Quinn had to go back and get her dress."

There was another collection of groans and Sam felt an uneasy feeling creep into his stomach. "How long ago did she leave?" He asked, curiously.

Tina thought for a moment. "About half an hour ago, but she's running ten minutes late. There must be bad traffic or something."

Sam felt a little worried and really needed to talk to Quinn. He grabbed his keys off a nearby table. "Or maybe she can't find her dress. I'll go see if she needs some help. Don't worry," he said, addressing the frowns in the room, "if I pass her on the way I'll come back as quickly as I can." He gently pushed past Tina, really just wanting to find Quinn and talk to her.

X – X – X– X –X

Sam tapped his hands on the steering wheel, cruising down one of the empty back roads of Lima that was the quickest way home.

The plain farmland was boring enough for Sam to let his mind wander.

He almost laughed at the situation he was in; mentally chasing after one girl while physically chasing the other. He couldn't help but sigh at all the memories he had with Quinn. She was his first love, something Sam could never have with Mercedes, and it meant a lot to him. Maybe that's why he just couldn't forget about her. He knew he'd always have a place for the beautiful blonde girl in his heart but for both of their sakes, they had to move on. And she did cheat on him with Finn. "God..." Sam muttered as his heart seemed to ache a little. It had nearly killed him when he broke up with Quinn; not because she'd cheated on him, not even because she'd done it with Finn, but because of the heartbroken look on Quinn's face – that did it for him.

Sam sped up as his heart pounded; he now had a different reason to find her quickly.

It wasn't Mercedes who was the one, it was Quinn.

Sam reluctantly slowed down at an intersection as he saw a small truck approaching on the right and an even smaller red car coming from straight ahead. He knew something was wrong when the little red car didn't stop at the stop sign and continued speeding straight ahead… It only became trouble when the small truck kept accelerating too.

Sam braced himself as he heard a screech of tires, the shattering of glass and the crunch of metal upon metal. He took a deep breath to steady himself then opened his eyes hesitantly.

"Oh shit…" Sam muttered as he fumbled for the door handle. He left the door hanging open and sprinted over to the wreckage of the two cars.

The black truck had ploughed straight onto the driver's side of the small red car, crushing the door and the corner of the bonnet in on the driver.

Sam froze. The small red car – he knew that car. His lips were frozen with a half-formed word as he said a silent prayer in his head and stumbled towards the car. Sam didn't want to look, but he had to.

Quinn lay seemingly unconscious in the seat. From what Sam could see of her legs, they were twisted at an excruciating angle and blood was dripping off her bottom lip and onto the pink bridesmaid's dress she'd obviously changed into.

He wanted to scream and tear the car away from her, but he couldn't move.

"Hello? Hello?!" A man's voice rang out from behind him. "I need an ambulance as soon as possible. There's a girl and a man…"

The voice shook Sam out of his daze and he grabbed the red door of the car, attempting to rip it off Quinn. "Get it off!" He screamed as he felt forceful hands grab him from behind. "Whoa, calm down, son," the man from earlier said, dragging Sam away from the wreckage.

Sam wanted to punch him, but, to his surprise, he crumbled into tears instead.

The man handed him his cell phone. "I've already called 911 but you seem like you know the girl. She must have family or friends. Call them. Call whoever you need and I'll go see if the other bloke's okay," and he ran off to the minimally dented truck.

Sam still had tears trailing down his cheeks as he dialled the only number he could remember at the time. "'Cedes…" He said in a shaky voice, "Call the wedding off… Q-Quinn's been in a car accident."

X – X – X– X –X

It was nearly midnight and Sam was still pacing back and forward outside Quinn's hospital room, waiting for another doctor or just somebody to tell him what the deal was. All the other Glee Club members had gone home after shedding tears and whispering their apologies to Judy. Judy: Mrs Fabray, she was in the room with Quinn right not, holding her hand just out of hope that her daughter might feel something and wake up.

"Sam…" The muttered word made him jump and he turned to face its owner.

"She… She's awake, Sam," Judy wiped a few tears away, a smile forming on her face. "She asked for you."

He nodded respectfully and walked into the room as she left and shut the door behind her.

"Hey," a croaky voice greeted him from the bed.

"Quinn," Sam half whisper-yelled as he dashed to her side. "Are you okay?"

A dry smile formed on her lips. "I doubt I'm okay, but they say I'll live." She bit her lip nervously. "There's something I need to tell you."

Sam took her hand as his heart leaped.

"On my way back to the church, I was thinking… About us. I'm sorry about what I said to you before sectionals," she shook her head in disbelief. "I was a crazy version of me." She looked at Sam. "But there is something the crazy me got right… We are perfect together. I loved you and I still love you."

Quinn gently pulled Sam to her and kissed him softly on his surprised lips.

Their lips lingered before they broke away. Sam spoke up.

"Quinn Fabray…" He said, looking into her eyes, "I've been pacing back and forward outside this room all night just to hear the best news I've heard all day."

Sam smiled as their lips met together again… Kind of like their lives.

**The end.**


	2. Whole Again

**This is based on the song 'Whole Again' by Atomic Kitten and mentions a lot of the lyrics towards the end so it would make sense if you listened to the song. It's set just after Sam and Quinn broke up and they're at at Rachel's 'party'. Enjoy.**

**Whole Again**

Quinn felt a little tipsy – not to mention a little heartbroken.

Rachel's party was a wreck. It went from being one extreme to the other. At first, everybody was just sitting around the small basement room really wanting to get out of there, and now people were downing shots as quick as possible and there was a heavy make-out session going on between Santana and Sam in a dark corner.

Quinn felt her stomach lurch and she stumbled to the bathroom as fast as her wobbly legs would allow. She heaved into the toilet as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She shouldn't be at this party. It hurt Quinn too much to see Sam happy with someone else.

Quinn retched into the toilet again then gently rested her head on the cool porcelain.

She couldn't go home either. Finn was her lift home but he was clearly having fun with a drunken Rachel Berry.

Finn. Quinn knew she never should've kissed him. He claimed to have felt fireworks and a reigniting love, but Quinn didn't feel anything but regret. The only person she loved was currently locking lips with Santana in the other room.

Quinn let out a sob as her whole body shook against the toilet. She really just wanted to curl up on the tile floor and die.

"Hey…" A soft voice spoke, making Quinn jump in fright, "Are you, um, okay?"

She took a shaky breath and stood up, stumbling slightly. "I'm fine," she said, with a cold tone that surprised both of them. "I just need some fresh air."

Quinn pushed past the blonde boy, ignoring the worried look in his eyes and the spark when their arms brushed together.

She looked around the basement room and bit her lip. She couldn't face all the others right now. Grabbing her denim jacket, Quinn snuck up the stairs and out onto a balcony that came off Rachel's living room.

The cold night air was like a slap in the face to Quinn and she shivered as she pulled the jacket up her arms. She looked out on the city of Lima. Quinn's life could be dramatically ending and, still, the whole world would keep revolving.

She sighed as tears formed in her eyes and she leaned against the rail running around the balcony.

Quinn had a bad case of heartbreak and, no matter what anybody said, she couldn't get over it. She loved Sam, not Finn, and because of that bitch, Santana, she would never earn his trust again.

Quinn froze as she heard the glass sliding door close behind her. She didn't even have to look to know who it would be.

Sam leaned on the rail next to her and a moment of silence passed between the two before Quinn spoke up.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

Quinn angrily fought back tears. "There's nothing to say."

"Why are you angry with me? As far as I'm concerned, I should be the one who's mad because you cheated on me."

Quinn knew this was true but refused to give him the satisfaction. "Because."

"Because why?"

She turned around angrily. "Just because!"

Quinn attempted to walk off but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "Tell me."

Quinn teared up and turned her head away in humiliation. "How about that time when you saw me walking down the street? I was staring at the sky and pretty much dragging my two feet and you just passed me by!" She crumbled into tears. "It still makes me cry, Sam…"

"Quinn…"

"And when you saw me with that other guy, laughing and joking, I was doing the best I could to forget about you!" She bit her lip and shook her head. "I couldn't put you down because I still want you around…"

Sam did something that surprised both of them; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Quinn instantly felt her body fit together perfectly with his and she inhaled the comforting scent of him as her arms snaked around his neck.

Sam's breath was warm against her ear as he spoke.

"Looking back on when we first met," he whispered to Quinn. "I can't escape and I can't forget. That moment, 'cause baby you're the one and you still turn me on. I love you, Quinn…"

Quinn buried her face against his chest as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I still love you too, Sam." She looked up into his eyes. "Please make me feel whole again."

Sam leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers and they both felt the warmth spread throughout their bodies.

"I will make you whole again, Quinn…"

**The end.**


End file.
